Una semana
by NekoVampirezaChibiGirl
Summary: ¿Y si todos las personas que asisten al Sweet Amoris cambiaran de género por una semana?
1. Prólogo

**Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemov. Ésto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Prólogo.**

— Bien... ¿Qué iba a hacer?... Ay santo Dios... En fin... — murmuraba la bruja, metiendo cosas al azar en un caldero que tenía en medio de su _casa_ por llamar de alguna forma el lugar lleno de cosas extrañas como patas de araña o ojos de rana. Comenzó a maldecir a todo lo que se encontró; al gato negro que se infiltró en su casa a lo ninja sin que ella lo notara; a las figuras raras de humo que se formaban cada vez que echaba algo al caldero; a su reflejo cuando pasó frente al espejo, en fin. Luego, vio un reflejo en su caldero; Villa Amoris. — Lindo nombre... — soltó un suspiro y arrojó algo más al caldero, que cayó justo sobre el reflejo de un instituto. Al ver qué poción acababa de hacer, comenzó a reír. —. Esto será divertido.

Comenzó a escribir notas; todas decían:

_"Eh... ¡Holi! Escribo esta nota para pedirle disculpas a quien quiera que esté leyendo esto-sí, te hablo a ti que lees esto- por el repentino cambio de género. Sólo te pido que tomes un vaso con agua, te tranquilices y respires más pausadamente; esto solo durará una semana. Te recomiendo que durante una semana te llames de una manera que tu nombre sea del género contrario, ya que sería raro que te veas con cuerpo de mujer y la gente te llame 'Pedro', ¿no crees?_

_Att: Una personilla de por ahí."_

Sonrió y vio a todas las personas cuyo género sería cambiado e hizo notas para cada una de ellas. Al haber terminado-había olvidado por completo el hecho de que podría haber hecho magia y haber hecho una cantidad exacta de notas sin cansarse ni nada parecido-, las tomó todas y las arrojó al caldero. Le habría gustado ver la expresión de cada una de esas personas al ver que eran de otro género, pero no podía; había cosas más importantes que hacer... Bueno, en realidad no las había.

* * *

**Ok, sé que no soy la primera en imaginar a los personajes en género opuesto; pero como no sé dibujar bien, entonces me limito a escribir xD. En el próximo capítulo verán cosas que los traumaran de por vida (?) Okno.**

**Att: Neko-chan-NekoVampirezaChibiGirl.**


	2. El comienzo de la semana-Parte I

**Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la semana-Parte I.**

— No. —

Nadie sabía por qué discutían esos dos en ese instante, la cuestión era que discutían otra vez y nadie se atrevía a decir nada. ¿Por qué? Porque el rubio estaba muy alterado cada vez que discutía con el pelirrojo, y Nathaniel alterado daba mucho miedo. El pasillo estaba vacío, excepto por Peggy claro que estaba espiando a los dos chicos a cierta distancia porque si la veían la quemarían viva-aunque de todas formas, la quemarían cuando se enteraran de que ella los había espiado.

— Sí. —

Nunca se decían mucha cosa. "Debes hacer esto y firmar aquello, sin olvidar que tienes que BAÑARTE, sucio." "Sucio tú, empollón." "Firma el puto papel, mierda." "No." "Si." y así por media hora.

Entonces Peggy vio algo que hizo que se cayera al suelo de espaldas mientras giraba como retrasada mental. Brillitos gays salieron de la nada y rodearon a los dos chicos-que no se dieron cuenta, seguían discutiendo- y... ¡los dos aparecieron TRAVESTIDOS!

— No... — tras decir eso, Castiel y Nathaniel estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Travesti! Espera, ¿qué?— dijeron al unísono, mientras se agachaban. — ¡ASUPUTAMADRE! —

Entonces, comenzaron a correr como retrasados mentales por toda la escuela, mientras los brillitos gays rodeaban también a los demás. Las notitas aparecieron largando arco-iris por detrás y cayeron cerca de ellos, que al leerla, Castiel-Female se desmayó y Nathaniel-Female es tan amorosa que la dejó tirada en medio del piso.

— ¡MIERDA! — chilló Kentin, mientras se miraba en un espejo mágico que nunca antes habían notado.

— Wii, soy mujer — dijo Alexy, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de la falda-ya que los brillitos gays también le cambiaron la ropa. — ¡Mira, Armin, cambiamos de género! —

— Ajam... Que interesante Alexy... ¡MUERAN, PUTOOS~! — gritó Armin, mientras apretaba nerviosamente los botones de su PSP y agitaba los pies en el aire.

Kim se miró y se encogió de hombros. — Qué se le va a hacer. —

— Soy tan sexy en hombre~ — dijo Ámber, luego de haber empujado a Kentin-Female lejos del espejo, mientras se miraba y hacía poses gays frente el espejo.

— Si... Genial. — Charlotte se puso las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras miraba de lado a Li que chillaba como una niñita-que originalmente lo era, pero ahora era hombre y se veía muy homosexual.

— SI yo siguiera siendo mujer, te violaría ~ —

— E-Esto se si-siente raro... — murmuró Violeta, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, desacomodando un poco sus cabellos.

— ¡Mírale el lado positivo! ¡Al menos, ahora Alexy te querrá! — dijo una positiva Sucrette, mientras la tomaba de los hombros. —. SI es que los brillitos no cambiaron su gusto otra vez... —

— ¡Soy la única a la que ésto le incomoda! — chilló Rosalya, mientras golpeaba el piso con el pie. — Me veo muy gay con ésta ropa — se lamentó, mientras todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

— Oigan... ¿¡Y LYSANDRO!? —

— Mierda... — entonces, el celular de Rosalya comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Hola? —

— _Si... esto... Rosa, me perdí... Y me veo como mujer... —_

Todos se golpearon la cabeza con la mano con mucha fuerza.

— ¡Te perdiste buscando tu libreta, ¿verdad?! — gritó Sucrette, muy alterada.

— _Eh... —_ rió nerviosamente.

La mano en la cabeza otra vez, ésta vez con una gota en la frente.

* * *

Rosalya había encontrado a Lysandro-se había perdido en el gimnasio- y lo llevó a la sala de Aula B, donde se encontraban en ese momento. Sucrette arrastró por los pies a Castiel, quien seguía desmayada. Rayos, la bruja tenía razón, llamar a los chicos con nombres de hombre siendo que son mujeres suena muy **raro**. Nathaniel también entró. Se olvidaron completamente de Peggy.

— Ok, la nota que suelta arco-iris decía que sería una buena idea que cambiáramos de nombre a uno del género contrario, lo cual me parece una buena idea a decir verdad — comenzó Sucrette, tras lanzar una tiza a Armin para que prestara atención. —. Yo los nombraré a todos. —

— ¡NO! — chillaron todos, haciendo que más tizas salieran volando, junto con el borrador el cual estampó contra la cabeza de Ámber que se desmayó.

— ¿Alguien más? — dijo con aura negra, tomando el borrador en sus manos y haciendo amague de lanzarlo. Todos negaron. — Empezaremos con los chicos. Nathaniel... —

— ¡Nathalie! — gritó Rosalya, poniendose de pie. Sucrette la miró mal.

— No interrumpan... Pero es que ese nombre es tan bonito que aceptaré ese nombre. Nathaniel; tu serás Nathalie —

— ¿Y yo? — dijo la pelirroja, impaciente.

— ¡Cállate, tablón! —

La venganza es tan dulce.

— Kentin, tu serás Kenia —

— Claro — dijo ella, con la boca llena de galletas. Se atragantó y escupió todo. — . Mis galletas — dijo sollozando.

— Mis más sentidos pésames — murmuró Sucrette, mirando como-ahora- Kenia se arrodillaba dramáticamente.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡YO SOY UNA CHICA! — chilló Armin, que recién acababa de soltar su PSP. Se puso de pie y corrió por todo el salón, gritando "Soy una chica". Alexy la tomó y la golpeó en la cabeza.

— Muy bien, Alexy será Alexa y Armin será Amelia — dijo, a lo que la-ahora- Alexa asintió, mientras se ataba su largo cabello azul en una coleta. Amelia se acomodó la bufanda nerviosamente. — Tablón... es decir, Castiel, será Casandra. — la pelirroja se puso de pie e hizo pose de súper modelo.

— Soy tan sexy — dijo, acomodándose la camiseta que ahora le quedaba algo corta. — No me mires así, delegada homosexual, ya sé que me envidias por mi sensualidad —

— Cállate, TABLA-DE-PLANCHAR — dijo Nathalie. —. Al menos yo si tengo pechos~ —

Casandra no dijo nada, sólo infló las mejillas.

— ¡KYA~! ¡CASANDRA SE VE MUY LINDA ASÍ~! — y Rosalya se puso a pellizcarle las mejillas.

— Lysandro, tu serás... Etto... —

— Lysette — murmuró, mientras miraba su largo cabello blanco que terminaba en las puntas de color negro. Sucrette sonrió.

— Ámber, serás Andrew. Charlotte, serás Charlie. Li, serás Lian. Rosalya, serás Ross. Kim, serás... mierda... Ejem, sigamos, luego te digo. Melody, serás Matthew y me importa un cuerno que no se parezca. Violeta, serás Victor, lo mismo que dije antes. Karla, serás... Kenia, ¿le prestas tu nombre a ésta cara de chango... ejem? ¿Si? Gracias, serás Kentin. Ok, Kim, seras Kenneth, lo mismo que le dije a Melody y Violeta. Iris, serás Ian Y YA LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES. —

Tomó aire, ya que no lo había hecho en ese monólogo, y todos asintieron-aunque la mayoría se perdió a la mitad.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Ross, mirándolo.

— No tengo la menor idea... —

— Hasta que sepamos qué nombre ponerte, seguirás siendo Sucrette — dijo Casandra. Sucrette tuvo una gota en la frente y asintió.

* * *

— I'm sexy and you know it — cantó por milésima vez en el día Casandra, mientras Lysette la miraba y escribía algo en su libreta-al fin la tenía. — ¿Qué mierdas escribes... Lysette? —

— Estoy intentando escribir una canción sobre lo raro que se siente ser mujer. —

— Eso es ofensivo — oyeron una tercer voz. La peliblanca alzó la mirada y la pelirroja hizouna mueca.

— No te quejes, tab... ¡MIERDA, NO PUEDO INSULTARTE AHORA! — se lamentó Casandra, mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza.

— Tabla-de-Planchar~ — musitó con una gran sonrisa.

Otra vez; la venganza es dulce.

— Chicos, algo muy cómico está pasando allá adentro — dijo Ross, que salió de la nada, haciendo que los tres se pusieran de pie.

Al entrar, la directora estaba desmayada en el piso con Nathalie y Matthew agitándola agresivamente, mientras Farrés miraba a cierta distancia y Boris simplemente estaba acurrucado en un rincón en posición fetal con un pulgar en la boca.

— Cambiaron de género... cambiaron de género... cambiaron de género... — lo repitió una y otra vez. Casandra se le acercó y le dio una cachetada para espabilarlo.

— Ya cállese, viejo —

— ¡LAPUTAMADREQUELOPARIOALQUEHIZOESTO! — despertó gritando la directora, mientras agitaba los brazos golpeando a Matthew y Nathalie.

— ¡GOLPEÓ A LOS CHICOS! — gritó Alexa.

— ¡LA DENUNCIAREMOS CON... CON... CARTOON NETWORK! — dijo Kenia, a lo que todos la miraron. — ¿Eso no es _bullyng_? —

— ... Demasiado tonta para mi gusto —dijo Sucrette. Todos asintieron mientras Kenia sonreía nerviosa y ladeaba la cabeza, haciendo que sus cortos cabellos cayeran hacia un lado.

* * *

Ok, no describí mucho a los chicos. Pero, ¡son prácticamente iguales, sólo que de otro género! (Por ejemplo, me imagino a Rosalya/Ross con el pelo igual de largo, pero vestida como hombre y con expresiones de hombre). Hasta se visten parecido x3 Sólo que Nathalie y Lysette, por ejemplo, usan falda en vez de pantalón. Pero, si lo prefieren, en el próximo capítulo los describo igual x3.

No soy buena con el humor T^T. Ni yo me río xD. Y gracias a **PennyLane98**, **La muerte azul**(tremendo nickname xD), **Ranita****-3(no me dejaba poner tu nickname xD)** y **Lyss-chan**(te prohíbo robarte mi historia (?)

Saludiños del futuro n_n/ *les lanza corazoncitos gays a todos* Y ESCRIBÍ ESTO EN UN DÍA, POR ESO TAN FEO~(y corto) :C


End file.
